Chōza Akimichi
is a jōnin of Konohagakure and former team-mate of Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka. Together they were the previous Ino–Shika–Chō trio. He is also the . Background In the anime, nearing the end of the Third Shinobi World War, his team was assigned to deliver a request for a peace treaty between Konoha and Iwagakure. Anticipating the Iwa shinobi to turn hostile, the meeting was strategically held at the borderline of the Land of Wind, knowing that the Fourth Kazekage would oversee the meeting should a battle break out within Suna territory.Naruto: Shippūden episode 349 During the Nine-Tails' attack on Konoha, Chōza and his team-mates assisted in the village's defence.Naruto chapter 502, page 7 A few years later, Chōza learned that Chōji was treated as an outcast because of his weight and that he was being told by other children that the Akimichi were useless ninja. Chōza told him that one day, he would have true friends that would realise that wasn't the true Chōji. Chōza is the head of the Akimichi clan, and was part of an "Ino–Shika–Chō Trio" alongside Shikaku Nara and Inoichi Yamanaka, his name being the Chō part of the group name. At some point in time before Chōji became a genin, he took him to the Yamanaka, Nara, and Akimichi Clan Memorial where he told him about the three clan's special bond and his future as the next head of the Akimichi. Personality He is a gentle and caring man with seemingly great wisdom and understanding of the world, and has deep love for his son, Chōji. He is not, however, above reprimanding his son for his actions, especially when they put others in danger. This was seen during the Fourth Shinobi World War, where he called for his son to take what was happening around him seriously, and act accordingly. Like the rest of his clan, he has a large appetite, and is prone to eat everything on an entire page on the menu. He also holds great pride in his clan which was also seen in his reprimanding of his son, noting that a future head of the Akimichi, should not act so cowardly.Naruto chapter 533, page 12 Appearance Chōza is a tall man with long, red hair and purple markings on his cheeks — with the latter being a common trait in the Akimichi clan. He wears a samurai like outfit which entails a black suit completed with armour that has the kanji for on it. He also wears a rope belt, hand-guards, and instead of a forehead protector — a hachimaki tied around his head. At some point in time, he also wore a pair of silver, hooped earrings before passing them down to his son. After they were returned to him when Chōji became a chūnin and swore his oath, he has not been seen wearing them. When he uses the Multi-Size Technique two markings appear under his eyes; these markings disappear when he reverts to his normal size.Naruto chapter 529, page 3''Naruto'' chapter 529, page 12 Abilities Like his son and the rest of his clan, Chōza uses the special technique that allows him to change calories into chakra. As the leader of his clan, it is highly logical that he is very skilled in all of his clan's secret techniques. He was able to provide assistance to Kakashi Hatake against the Deva Path, as well as put the Asura Path out of commission for most of the battle with a single hit after it was paralysed by Kakashi's Lightning Release: Shadow Clone Technique. Like most members of his clan, he also wields a bō in battle that has the ability to lengthen in proportion to him when he grows in size, with great proficiency. In the anime, he could use the bō to create a massive whirlwind that is strong enough to not only send dozens of enemies flying, but also Chōza himself while he uses his Multi-Size Technique. While hovering, his shadow covers almost the entire battlefield, which supports the techniques of his comrade Shikaku Nara.Naruto: Shippūden episode 239 Chōza has an incredible amount of physical strength, displayed when he was able to stop Kinkaku's massive tail as well as stop the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path with his bō, creating an opening for his son to attack it.Naruto chapter 537, page 2 Chōza is also very durable and resistant to pain, using his body to deflect Asuma's explosive attack.Naruto chapter 533, page 10 Akimichi Clan Techniques As the head of his clan, he is probably well versed in most, if not all of his clan's techniques. He has demonstrated skill with the Multi-Size Technique able to stay in this form for an extended period of time without any noticeable strain on him or his chakra reserves and the Human Bullet Tank which he used alongside his son during their battle with Pain.Naruto chapter 423 He has also used the Partial Multi-Size Technique to crush the Asura Path. All of these revolve around the clan's special ability to increase the size of their various body parts. Part I Chūnin Exam Arc He made his official appearance during the Chūnin Exam Festival, sitting alongside his former team-mates who were talking about the fact that Inoichi had a daughter, and how troublesome that was, according to Shikaku, while Chōza was looking at the menu only to order everything on the page that he was looking at. When Shikamaru came to pick up his father, Chōza invited him to come and eat with them. Invasion of Konoha Arc He made his next appearance during the end of the Konoha Invasion arc, using the Multi-Size Technique to trample some Otogakure Shinobi, and later met up with Inoichi and Shikaku to reunite the original Ino–Shika–Chō Trio. Sasuke Retrieval Arc Chōza visits the hospital after Chōji takes the Three Coloured Pills. Although he is not able to see Chōji because he is recovering, he expresses relief that Tsunade returned to the village and thus was able to save his son's life. Part II Hidan and Kakuzu Arc In the anime, when Shikamaru comes looking for Chōji at his home, Chōza and tells him he's out in the hills behind the house training. Invasion of Pain Arc When the invasion of Pain begins, Chōza forms a team that includes Chōji to scout the village in search of enemies. They are drawn to the site of Kakashi's battle with Pain. Chōza and Chōji crush the Asura Path as they arrive and then turn their attention to the Deva Path. The Deva Path defeats much of the team with its Shinra Tensei, but its brief display allows Chōza, Chōji, and Kakashi to discern how its abilities work and formulate an attack plan. Kakashi buries a chain underground while Chōza and Chōji attack it with Double Human Bullet Tank, taking hold of the chain as they are flung back to immobilise the Deva Path while Kakashi attacks. The still-active Asura Path blocks his attack, buying enough time for the Deva Path to counter. In the aftermath, Chōza is apparently killed. A mini-Katsuyu soon latches onto him, allowing Tsunade to monitor him remotely and determine that he is still alive. She tells Chōji this and advises him to take Chōza to the hospital. Chōji stays with Chōza for the remainder of the invasion. He later watches on in disbelief as Kakashi is revived, wondering what was happening. Adventures at Sea Arc Shinobi World War Arc When the Fourth Shinobi World War began, Chōza was placed in the First Division which was sent to the border of the Land of Lightning to defend against an approaching Akatsuki coalition. After using the Multi-Size Technique, Chōza engaged a reincarnated Asuma Sarutobi and Dan Katō — the latter of whom remarks that Chōza had grown since the last time they saw each other. As the battle ensued, Chōza distracted Dan while other members of the Division prepared to trap him in the Four Violet Flames Formation. In the middle of his fight with Dan, Chōza was also drawn into other battles occurring on the battlefield. After Kinkaku transformed, Chōza blocked a swing from Kinkaku's extended tail. When Chōji later had difficulty fighting Asuma, Chōza dived in front of Asuma's Fire Release: Ash Pile Burning to protect them. He reminded Chōji of his duty as the next Akimichi head, giving his son the resolve he needed to face his teacher. Chōza then watched with pride as Chōji used the clan's calorie control technique along with the Butterfly Bullet Bombing technique to defeat Asuma. By nightfall, Dan had been contained and Chōji had defeated the other reincarnated ninja still in play. The apparent victory was short-lived however, as Tobi soon appeared on the battlefield and summoned the Demonic Statue of the Outer Path. Rallying his son to his side, Chōza used the Super Multi-Size Technique and attacked the statue alongside Chōji, but it ultimately defeated them both and he later took cover as the statue rampaged across the battlefield. After Tobi retreated, he and the rest of the shinobi present stood in circles as per Shikamaru's instructions. This was done until Naruto arrived at their location and differentiated amongst the real shinobi from the White Zetsu Army imposters. When Naruto's shadow clone finally arrives, he thanked him for coming an informed him that headquarters had already told them everything. As Chōza continued his conversation with Dan while guarding the barrier, he informed him that Madara Uchiha had been reincarnated as well and that Tsunade — in the capacity of Hokage — and the other Kage were facing him on the battlefield which shocked Dan. Although Chōza praised Tsunade as a Hokage, Dan told Chōza that only Hashirama could ever defeat Madara, and implored him to head out to find the caster of the Impure World Reincarnation technique and stop them instead of guarding the barrier — seeing this as the only way to stop Madara leaving Chōza to wonder whether Madara was really that invincible.Naruto chapter 577, page 8 With the Impure World Reincarnation released, Chōza watched in shock as Dan was enveloped in a light of sorts before beginning to deconstruct. As Dan regained dominion over his own movements, Dan requested that Chōza have them remove the barrier, to which Chōza agreed. Realising his intentions when Dan used the Spirit Transformation Technique to take control of his ascending spirit, Chōza implored him to hurry and see Tsunade as his time was limited. After Dan left, Chōza happily explained the mechanisms behind Dan's technique to an awestruck Konoha-nin. Movies Naruto Shippūden the Movie: The Lost Tower Chōza Akimichi was assigned to a team along with Minato Namikaze and Shibi Aburame to intervene in the crisis in Rōran, where a Konoha missing-nin from the future called Mukade is building a Puppet Army using the power of the Ryūmyaku, an ancient chakra flow deep underground the city, and plans to change the future to his favour, conquering the Five Great Shinobi Countries. Minato asks the Third Hokage's permission to bring his student, Kakashi Hatake, and the Hokage agrees. Naruto the Movie: Blood Prison During Naruto's flashback to the members of the village when he was gathering natural energy to enter Sage Mode, Chōza can been seen amongst the villagers. Road to Ninja: Naruto the Movie Trivia * An early concept of Chōza can be seen in the first chapter of the series. However, in this depiction, he had three tomoe on his armour instead of his clan's obligatory "food" kanji, and he had a piece of rope around his head instead of cloth.Naruto chapter 1, page 38 * Curiously, in most instances in the anime, the parts of Chōza's hair closer to his ears are depicted as brown in colour while the rest of his hair is red as if he were wearing a headdress.Naruto episode 79''Naruto: Shippūden'' episode 267 In the manga, however, there is no indication of this. * According to the databook(s): ** Chōza's hobby is visiting all-you-can-eat shops. * Chōza is the only remaining member of his generation of Ino–Shika–Chō. Quotes * (To Chōji) "Chōji, you've got a kinder heart than anyone I know. There will be someone who will see that in you, and become your friend. If you meet him, treat him as your best friend, and become comrades who will trust in each other more than anything else."Naruto chapter 190, page 11 * (To Ino) "Tsunade's return to Konoha utterly saved us. If she hadn't come, Chōji would now be…"Naruto chapter 236, page 9 * (To Chōji) "Don't get soft on me Chōji! You're a 16th generation Akimichi, act like it!" * (To Shikamaru) "Sorry Chōji's been such a pain to deal with… but that's all over. He's now worthy of being the 16th head of the Akimichi."Naruto chapter 534, page 3 References de:Chouza Akimichi ru:Чоуза Акимичи